Gohan goes to school
by Fromfallenstars
Summary: 1 month after the Cell games, Chi Chi decides to ship Gohan off to school. But little do the Z-Warriors and Co. know, the entire world know's he beat Cell! Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Is it over? _Hercule Satan thought. Was what over, you ask? Was the battle between the two greatest powers the earth has even known, the battle between the future and the end, and the battle for earth. The battle between…

A monster… and a boy.

When the dust settled, they thought they saw the small but muscular figure of the delivery boy falling out of the sky, and other flying to him. _But flying is impossible… isn't it?_ After the recent events, Hercule was ready to believe in anything. _So those beams must be real, too._

Somewhere, something was telling him he was weak. That he was nothing competed to these guys. He wasn't a hero. How could he save the millions of people in the world, when his own daughter could probably beat him up?

Nothing.

"Mr. Satan," the news reporter interrupted his thoughts. "Would you like to tell us what happened?" they had managed to fix the camera, which was now pointed directly at him.

_I could be a hero!_ Mr. Satan thought. Surly they would believe a muscular man like himself beat Cell, and not some 11 year old boy. _They obviously didn't want to be known - they didn't even say there names!_ Even so, he noted one of the fighters bared a creepy similarity to Goku, the previous champion. The Goku look alike also called the delivery boy "Gohan," and the delivery boy…

"_DADDY!" _they boy's haunting scream hit him like a school bus. That boy's father had given everything - even his own life - in attempt to save the world. He remembered the look of pain when the mini-Cells almost killed all his friends and father, and when he threw the android's head at the Delivery boy. He hadn't heard what it said, but when Cell stepped on it, that was the final blow that took him over the edge, above and beyond, and Hercule realized that this 11 year old boy, the delivery boy, had endured more pain being in the Cell games than Hercule would experience in seven lifetimes. That boy had done so much, while he had hidden behind a rock.

"Mr. Satan?" the reporter interrupted his thoughts. "What just happened? Who won?"

"it was the boy," Hercule whispered, staring at the spot where the 11 year old fell from the sky like an angel out of heaven. "It was the delivery boy - a boy named Gohan."

The world was in a frenzy looking for their savior. In mere hours after the Cell games, "Gohan" was the number 1 search on Google. But by then, all information on the boy had vanished.

Some of the fighters had been recognized from the tournament - Tein Shinhan, a former world martial arts champion; Krillin, a student of the Turtle school and martial art competitor; and Yamcha, baseball player on a team known as the "Titans". Yamcha was the only one who could be located, and reporters instantly tracked him down to the fields a week after the games.

"Mr. Yamcha! Could you tell us more about the mysterious boy known as Gohan?" a reporter asked, and many other similar questions were thrown at him, but all were silenced when he cleared his throat.

"So you know his name." Yamcha sighed. "Gohan's gone through enough stress in his life, and is probably still grieving for the loss of his father. The poor kid has been through hell and back; he's witnessed more horrors and deaths than your minds could ever dream to imagine. Hell, I don't think he's ever met a kid his age before." a few of the emotional reporters began to cry fake tears and nod in agreement to try to get Yamcha to tell more. "Trust me when I say you'll never find him. Just let the poor kid be normal for the rest of his life." _although he will never be "Normal"._ Yamcha kept the last part to himself.

"Hey coach, I'm gonna take a break." Yamcha yelled to his coach through the sea of reporters, and took to the air quicker than you could say "Z fighter."

After this single encounter, no contact with the mysterious fighters occurred. Hercule had left the world to the "heroes", and moved to the Golden city. The world was at peace, and knew who to called if it was disturbed.

**Chapter 1 -**

Gohan's morning was greeted by the toothless smile of a baby boy. "Trunks, no!" Bulma's voice was muffled through Gohan's pillow. Gohan glanced over to Bulma, who was picking a baby Trunks off of his face. "Hey, Gohan. Are you ready for your first day of school?"

_That's right, _Gohan thought. _My first day of school is today._ It has been 2 months after the Cell games, and Chi-Chi decided it was time Gohan learned how to be interact with normal people. She told him his studies would continue at a school in a town called "Golden City." Bulma had come to help Chi-Chi get ready to send her boy to the "real world", and to examine what was causing Chi-Chi's stomach to hurt.

"Yeah," Gohan said, blinking a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm ready. Do you know what's bothering mom?" To this, Bulma smiled at Gohan, who was now out of bed and changing into his white Chinese shirt and black pants.

"Congratulations, Gohan." Bulma said, and giggled. "You're going to be a big brother." Gohan's face lit up into a smile, and they both laughed. "Well, I think dinner's ready. I let Chi-Chi stay in bed, and I made breakfast for you." Gohan's face lit up at the mention of food, but paled at the face that it was Bulma's cooking. "What" Bulma asked, looking offended.

Gohan glanced nervously at his watch. "Uh oh, I'm gonna be late on my first day!" the newly 11 year old boy dashed out the door. "By mom! Bye Bulma!" _by little brother!_

XxXx

The citizens of Golden City attempted to regain their balance as the world shook. "earthquake!" the screamed. But they were wrong, as it was the stomach of their savior.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Son Gohan touched down in front of a sign with an artists portrayal of the delivery boy plastered on this. "I wonder why there's a city named after me." He stated. Because he had lived out in the forest almost his entire life, our naïve hero never knew the world worshiped him. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled, shaking the ground and knocking down the sign. "Great, now I'll have to wait for lunch to eat."

As he began to walk to school, he saw a bank being robbed, and one of the robbers held a woman as a hostage, threatening to shoot her if they attacked. "Hmm…" Gohan wondered out loud. "Maybe if I transform, they'll recognize me as the Delivery Boy and not Son Gohan." He ducked into the shadows of a nearby alley and let out a quick, sharp yell, turning blonde. He stepped out of the alley - looking back, a mistake.

"Hey you!" he said, pointing at the robbers. "What are you going to gain-" he was interrupted by a in a maroon and white gi with a black afro and mustache standing near the police force.

"It-it- it's the Delivery Boy!" Hercule Satan yelled, pointing towards the said boy. Gohan's sweat dropped, and he recognized the yelling man as one of that group that went against Cell.

"Umm… ok?" He said, and turned towards the robbers. "So, why don't you just put that woman down, and we can go to jail nice and easy…" Gohan said to the now trembling robbers.

"let's book it!" one of them said from the background, and the rest nodded in agreement before running towards the truck.

Gohan sighed. "Awe, they never learn." he turned to the escaping truck. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, and the truck flipped onto it's back. "Well, that was easy." The savior powered down and flew off in the direction of school.

XxXx

Mr. Bouk's sweat dropped. "Well, class, here's our new student…" the class was staring intently at the mysterious boy who's midnight black hair defied gravity.

Gohan thought he felt a million eyes on him. He had opened the door to the classroom, and accidentally pulled the door off of it's hinges in the process. He laughed at the teachers remark. "Mind telling us you're name, son?" Mr. Bouk, the teacher, asked.

"Gohan. Son Gohan."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Videl's eyes were the size of dinner plates. That name had become one of the most popular baby names after the Cell games, and there was no way it could belong to a boy their age only 1 month later. That left her with two choices; 1) he changed his first and last name, or 2) it was actually _him_.

The teacher managed to look unsurprised, but still owed his life to the boy, so continued. "Now, if anybody has any questions, please introduce yourself and ask away." almost immediately, every hand in the room shot up. Gohan's sweat dropped, and the teacher motioned for him to choose a student. He pointed to a girl sitting in the middle of the classroom on the edge of a row (She's sitting next to Erasa) with cerulean eyes and cherry red hair.

"My name is Chibi, and are you the boy who beat Cell?" she asked rather forcefully. Most of the hands in the room dropped down, as that was the question almost everyone had.

Gohan, naïve as ever, nodded like it was nothing. "Yeah." he looked up at the teacher. "So everybody knows I beat Cell? I thought that Satan guy took credit." Gohan looked back at the class, rubbing the back of his neck with a signature son grin. He looked back to the class to pick on another question. "Ummm… you!" he said, and chose a girl with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a lime green tube top.

"I'm Erasa, the school's link to the gossip loop. How do you make your hair blonde?" Erasa asked. A few more hands dropped, along with Gohan's sweat.

"Ummm…" Gohan thought for a moment. _I probably shouldn't say I'm an alien, so what _do _I say? _"Well, I think it would be easier to show you." the Demi-Sayan backed away from the teacher's desk, making sure he had a good range of space from anything else but the floor, and powered to Super Sayan 1. A golden aura of Ki surrounded him briefly, leaving a dent in the floor where he stood. When the aura disappeared, Gohan had golden hair and brilliant teal eyes. Many "ooh"'s and "aah"'s escaped the student's lips, including a certain raven haired girls.

Suddenly, the raven headed girl stood up. "It's a trick! There's no way that's real!" a few of the skeptical students nodded in agreement.

The girl whom Gohan first called on stood up with Videl. "Of course it's real, moron! Do you _see_ any of your father's alleged smoke and mirrors?" the rest of the class nodded in agreement.

Videl placed her hands on her hips. "Well, if he can save the world and change his hair and eye color on a whim, then I'm sure he can think of a decent place to hide the equipment." the skeptic students began to get up and walk over to Videl's side of the classroom, while the other's walked over to the Cherry-headed girls.

"Well, then I'll prove it's real!" the girl said, and looked over to their savior. "Gohan, can you come here for a second?" Gohan did as asked, and walked over Chibi. Upon arrival, Chibi waved her hand over his golden locks, but her hand never made a shadow.

"See, he probably hid lights in his hair to make it turn Yellow! It's freaking _GLOWING_!" Videl yelled.

"!" Mr. Bouk yelled. "THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED IN THIS CLASS!" the teacher sighed, calming himself down, and motioned to some empty buckets in the corner of the classroom near a faucet. "Now, why don't you go fill those up and stand out in the hallway." Videl opened her mouth to protest, but was stopped by the teacher. "Now." she got up, filled the buckets, and exited the room as the students shuffled back to their seats.. Mr. Bouk turned towards Gohan. "Well, that leaves you an empty seat. Go ahead and sit next to Erasa and the boy with bleached blond hair. His name is Sharpener."

"My hair isn't bleached!" Sharpener's voice rang in protest, but Mr. Bouk's glare shut him up quickly.

Chibi leaned over to Erasa. "Hey, can you move down one? I doubt Sharpener wants the new boy to sit in his crush's seat, and that way we can both chat with him."

"Sure," Erasa said with a wink, and moved down to sit next to Sharpener. Gohan sat down between the two girls.

Sharpener leaned back in his chair. "So, pizza boy, you Wanna turn off those lights now?" he asked, distaste dripping in his voice.

Gohan blinked. "What lights?" he asked the buff blonde. He pointed towards his hair. "That's not lights, it's energy."

Chibi leaned forward curiously. "Energy?" Gohan nodded.

"Yeah."

"Hey you three!" Mr. Bouk shouted from the front of the classroom. "Just because there's a new student doesn't mean you can talk in my class!"

"Sorry!" Chibi, Gohan, and Erasa shouted, burring their faces in their text book.

So, what did you think? This is my first DBZ-only fanfic. And cheer's to whoever figured out who Chibi is. Tell me in the review if you get it!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After class, the students were huddled to the auditorium for a grand announcement. The school's principle was standing on a large mahogany podium on top of the stage, shuffling some papers that consisted of his speech. "May I have your attention, please!" he shouted into the mike, causing the students to cover their ears and immediately shut up. "Our school's sixth grade class will be going to the Galactic World Tournament this Friday for a field trip. Please have you're signed permission slip in by this Thursday." he paused to clear his throat, then continued. "Now, are their any questions?" Gohan's hand was the first to shoot up, and the first to be called on. "Yes, son?"

"What if we planed on competing in the tournament?" the savior asked.

The teacher let out a small laugh. "Now, son, this tournament is for professionals only, not fans with cheap tricks that make them look like the savior." only a few heads nodded in agreement, including Videl and Sharpener, while the others were to scared of their principle to speak out.

Gohan leaned over to Chibi, who was sitting next to him. "What's a professional?" Chibi's only response was a half of a smile and a palm to the face.

XxXx

The final bell finally rang, and a relieved Gohan attempted a sneak up to the roof, only to be followed by half his class, including certain raven haired girls and blond haired boys. The young boy sighed, and wiped a bead of sweat off his face. "One day down, countless more to go."

Just as he was about to talk off, one of his skeptic followers called out to him. "Where do you think you're going, Gohan?" although it was a question, it came out more as yell.

"Umm," he said wearily, and pointed up. "Home?"

"Really?" said Videl. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck in a very son-like manner. "Well, I guess it would be easier to show you." the half-Sayan then rose a few feet in the air, and his skeptic follows gasped. "Well, I gotta go home, or mom will kill me!" the boy waved, then shot off toward his house, leaving behind a very confused group.

When Gohan got home, he was pounced on by Chi-Chi and Bulma, demanding to know how his first day of school was. "I met the daughter of Hercule Satan, who is very skeptic of me. So is her friend Sharpener. They seemed to start a posse of people who doubt me. That was the worst part of the day." he looked up in thought. "And I met a girl named Erasa and another named Chibi, who was really nice to me." Gohan noticed his face heated up a bit at the mention of Chibi. Thankfully, Chi-Chi didn't notice.

The boy thrust half a sheet of paper at his mother. "I need you to sign this."

"What is it?" Chi-Chi asked, examining the paper.

"It's a permission slip for a field trip. We're going to se the Galactic World Tournament being held."

"Isn't that the one that Trunks said he would come back for?" Bulma asked, holding her baby who laughed at the mention of his name. She looked at little Trunks and said "No, not you."

"Yeah, that's the one. I asked what we would do if we were competing, and they laughed at me, and told me it's for 'professionals' only." he paused, then asked "What's a professional?"

Chi-chi sighed, and Bulma's sweat dropped. Bulma was the first to answer. "A Professional is a person who is engaged in an occupations as a paid job rather than a as a hobby. And I can almost guarantee that no professional's will make it, with the exception of Yamcha, who's a professional baseball player." Gohan nodded along as she spoke, adding 'professional' to his vast vocabulary.

"Well, I say that since you obviously won't be learning anything that day, you can just sneak out and hopefully no one will recognize you. I mean, you'll only have known them for a day or two, and since they don't know you can turn Super Sayan, you can just do that for the entire tournament and enter under 'delivery boy' so they won't know it's you, right?" Chi-Chi asked her son, who was showing his signature son grin and rubbing the back of his neck. Chi-Chi sighed loudly. "_please_ tell me you didn't turn Super Sayan in school?" Chi-Chi asked in more of an exclamation than question.

Gohan prepared for the frying pan of doom, but saw Chi-Chi was passed out on the ground, and Bulma was tending to her. Bulma sighed. "Gohan, I'll sign your permission slip, just I suggest you get to your room before your mother wakes up." Gohan nodded, and quickly made his was to his room, afraid of 1) his mother waking up and remembering their conversation and 2) Bulma's cooking.

XxXx

Gohan was woken on Friday morning by a very exited looking Chi-Chi. "Get up, Gohan!" she said in a sing-song tone of voice. "The tournament's today!" the young boy moaned, and rolled over in bed, only to meet face-first with the floor. He pushed himself up off the ground, and sat down, watching his mother dance around the room as she prepared his stuff for the day. "Now, I'll be in the stands if you need anything, so just give me or Bulma a call." she walked up to him, planted a kiss on her son's cheek, and left him so he could change.

Gohan could soon be found eating outrageous amounts of food at his kitchen table, attempting conversation with his mother. But as soon as they began, Gohan felt two familiar energy signatures approach them. Seconds later, Bulma burst through the door, one arm in a fist in front of her chest, and another arm appeared to be dragging something from behind her. "You'll never guess who's here!" she squealed, and let the figure she was holding go so he could stand.

Mirai Trunks popped out from behind his alternate-time-line mother, and waved with a cocky grin on his face. "Trunks!" Gohan shouted, and leapt from his chair to greet his friend.

"Hey, savior, what's up?" the older demi-Sayan asked rhetorically, and scuffled our savior's hair, receiving a grin in return. "I just finished defeating the androids in my time, so I came back to check on you guys, but everything seems alright. So, I heard you're competing in the tournament as well?"

"No way! You're competing?" Gohan asked, and nodded. "Al right!" the younger demi-Sayan threw a fist in the air.

"Speaking of," Bulma interjected, holding out a capsule. "I thought you might want this. It's you gi and training weights. I told Trunks all about your little plan." She winked at her godson, and then grabbed Trunks by the collar. "Well, I just wanted to drop in and say hello and let you guys in on the situation. See ya at the tournament!" she then dragged her future-son from the Son residence and onto her capsule jet, ignoring that her son could fly.

"Well, that was a nice visit." Chi -Chi said, and glanced at her watch. "you might want to get a move on if you intend to make the bus!" the woman yelled at her son, who looked at the clock on the wall - the bus left in ten minutes! The demi-Sayan scrambled for his backpack capsule and dashed out the door. "NIMBUS!" he yelled, and hopped on the yellow cloud. "Bye mom!" he yelled.

XxXx

Gohan arrived just as the bus was leaving, and, in a word, 'dropped in' on his class. "Wait for me!" the 11 year old yelled.

The nearest teacher, who happened to be his chaperone by a stroke of luck, stopped the bus. "Gohan, thank Kame, I thought you weren't going to make it! Now hurry up and find a seat; I believe there's an empty one across the isle from Videl." the boy nodded, and walked to his seat at the back of the bus.

About an hour later, the students arrived at the tournament island via flying capsule bus. A look of amazement was upon Videl's face. "Just what _is_ this place?" she asked in awe, for it was not a normal

tournament arena. There were many risen arenas, as well as a risen stand. They entered through a back door, and were lead through the bowls (giggles) of the stadium until they reached the top of the stand, with a perfect view at hand.

"It's the Intergalactic World Tournament; Can't you read the sign?" Gohan said plainly, pointing towards the signs hanging everywhere.

Videl's sweat dropped. "Gee, thanks, Captain Obvious."

"Welcome!" Gohan said a bit to cheerfully. Videl face-palmed.

The class sat down in the stands, and watched as people filed into the rows ahead of them. Suddenly, Gohan looked very nervous. "Umm, Mr. Teacher, may I use the restroom?" he asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"Sure son, just try to be back before the tournament begins!" Gohan nodded, and eagerly took off towards the doorway, grabbing a capsule from his bag as he left. _I wonder what he needs a capsule for…?_ Videl thought, then focused on chatting with Erasa and the tournament.

Meanwhile, Gohan sprinted around the guest room until he spot an old friend, in a literal term of speaking. "Master Roshi, why are you clinging to that pole up there?" indeed, the old pervert was hanging over the crowd, being his usual perverted self.

"Hey Gohan, see any halter tops down there?" Roshi shouted to the young warrior, who's sweat dropped.

"No. See a bathroom anywhere?" Gohan yelled back.

"Good idea!" the perverted martial artist yelled, and rushed to find a rest room.

"Same old Roshi…" Gohan mumbled under his breath as his sweat dropped.

After ten minutes, Gohan gave up on finding a restroom, and rent straight to the registration desk at the front of the building. "I would like to enter the tournament, please." the Sayan boy asked politely.

"Name," the man taking registrations asked boredly, not bothering to look up from the registration sheet.

"Son Gohan." Gohan said proudly.

The man looked over at a separate sheet of paper, then suddenly freaked out. After regaining composure, the man said "Are you related to Son Goku?"

"Yes, he's my father."

The man smiled. "That just made this easier. Anyone in blood relationship or with guidance from previous World Martial Arts Tournament winners get immediate access into the tournament."

Gohan smiled, then thought for a moment. "By chance, is Tien Shinhan in the tournament?"

The man smiled kindly in return. "Why yes, he was the last person I registered. Now I suggest you get a move on; preliminaries start in.." he glanced at his watch "just over a minute. The entrance to the arenas are through the tunnel behind me, and there is a door to locker rooms on the way. Now, quickly, child!" Gohan bowed, and ran around the man and into the locker room faster than the man could track.

Or so he thought.*

In the locker room, Gohan dashed to a changing room, pushing his way through the crowd, and decapsulize the capsule Bulma gave him that morning, and once the smoke cleared, he was left with a gi that was a replica of his fathers, weights in all. "Perfect!" he shouted, and changed at lightning speed. He exited the changing room, and walked to the door when he heard the sound of a gong, as did the rest of the crowd.

The tournament staff lead contestants to separate platforms, putting even numbers on each. "Now, the rules of the preliminaries are simple." on of the staff said into a microphone, telling the contestants and the rest of the crowd, which quickly silenced. "Each of the contestants on a platform will be sent to different arenas, and they must knock the other contestants off until there is one remaining. The singular remaining persons will move on to the tournament, which has the same rules of the world tournament, including _no killing_." the staff put extra emphasis on his last words, before moving behind the contestants and pulling an extra-large leaver. The platforms slowly moved to separate stages, and the martial artists jumped off, moving quickly to their fighting stances. Gohan, in all of his luck, had moved to the one right in front of his Mother and Bulma…

And right in front of his class.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Author's notes - **

**Sorry for the delay! If you see * in the middle of the chapter, check down here for a note. For example:**

***foreshadowing**

**Just a question for further story line (not for a long while though); what is your idea as an ultimate villain? What are their powers? What are their motives? Please try your best to answer these questions in your review, but they are not necessary. Also, my updates will be far and wide, as I am a young author. I bet anybody who guesses will not get it right! (That is a challenge, by the way) and I apologize for the cliffy, but sometimes they are necessary.**

**~StarSoldier.**


End file.
